


Late Night at SciLabs/Yuichiro’s Boys

by IzzyLeon21



Category: Rockman.EXE Stream, Rockman.EXE | Mega Man Battle Network
Genre: Canon Divergence, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Multi, Older Man/Younger Man, Post-Canon, Sex, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:46:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28484826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyLeon21/pseuds/IzzyLeon21
Summary: Yuichiro Hikari and Mr. Famous spend the night working overtime at SciLabs. Hidden feelings are revealed and are reciprocated.Mr. Match arrives and has dinner with Yuichiro and Famous at Yuichiro’s house.
Relationships: Eguchi Meijin | Mr. Famous/Hikari Yuuichirou, Eguchi Meijin | Mr. Famous/Hino Kenichi | Mr. Match, Hino Kenichi | Mr. Match/Hikari Yuuichirou
Comments: 2





	1. Night at SciLabs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuichiro and Famous have a night to themselves at SciLabs.

Dr. Yuichiro Hikari and his loyal scientist and friend, Famous are working overtime at SciLabs. It’s almost nine o’clock. He called his son, Lan to tell him he’ll be home tomorrow afternoon. He sits on a chair looking exhausted. Famous stands over him with a concerned expression.  
“Dr. Hikari, are you tired? If you are, I’ll be willing to finish making the remaining Synchro Chips for you so you can go home.”  
“Famous. Call me Yuichiro. We’ve been friends for the past four years now. I’m tired but I’m gonna stay here.”  
He smiles at Famous, who blushes red.  
“I-I’ll stay here too to help you.”  
He places his right hand on Famous’s shoulder squeezing gently three times.  
“Thanks. I really appreciate it, Famous.”  
He stands up next to Famous as they get back to work. He glances over at Famous, who’s grinning.

Yuichiro and Famous finish the last hundred Synchro Chips for every known person in DenTech City who has a NetNavi partner. He collapses back onto his chair sighing with relief. Famous sits beside him and takes off his orange framed glasses. He looks over at Famous’s dark eyes. He places his right hand atop Famous’s head ruffling the man’s hair. Famous gets embarrassed and blushes red. He laughs out loud.  
“C’mon Famous. Let’s go rest up in my office.” He stands up yawning and he grabs Famous’s hand. He pulls Famous up as he leads him into his office so they can take a nap together on his comfy king sized bed.

Still holding onto Famous’s hand, Yuichiro and Famous walk into his office. It has a king sized bed, a nightstand, a desk and desk chair with his laptop on top and an alarm clock. He removes his lab coat and he toes off his shoes. He sits on the bed to remove his black socks before standing back up again. He removes his shirts showing off his muscular slim chest. Then unbuckles his belt then unbuttons and unzips his pants, pushing them down his legs and kicks them ass. He’s wearing orange briefs with a white waistband. He lays on his bed on his side facing Famous and seeing the shocked expression on the man’s face.  
“C’mere Famous and lay down next to him. Strip down to your briefs too. Come join Papa, Famous!”  
He smirks and winks at Famous.  
“O-Okay. Pa-Papa.”  
He watches at Famous strips off his own lab coat, long sleeved numbered t-shirt, gray pants, black socks and his white and orange sneakers. He slides his right hand down to his bulge, squeezing his briefs clad erection. Famous is standing by his desk wearing a pair of red briefs with a orange waistband and lining. Famous looks damn sexy in his briefs, thought Yuichiro. Famous sits on the bed and moves toward him. Famous turns around to face him. He puts his right hand between Famous’s legs squeezing the man’s bulge like he was doing to himself a few minutes ago. Famous moans softly making his glasses fog up and he stops not wanting him to cum yet.  
“I love you so much, Famous.”  
“Wh-What. Wait, are you serious?”  
“Yes. I’m serious. I love you a lot, Famous. You’re one of the most important person. Though second to Lan sorry. Lan is my son and he’s number one. Famous, do you want to be my boyfriend?”  
“Y-Yes Papa.”  
“Call me that again?”  
“Papa.”  
He moves around so he’s on top of Famous, straddling his waist. He leans down to kiss Famous. Famous meets him halfway as they share a gentle kiss. Their kiss gets more passionate as their bugle rub against each other as their briefs already have pre-cum stains on them.

He slides his hand down Famous’s chest till he has his hand in Famous’s briefs stroking his cock. Famous moans softly murmuring Papa.

He pulls down both of their briefs at the same time as he stops kissing Famous.  
“Pa-Papa!”  
“My boy. I’ll make your first time with me pleasant!”  
“Ok-Okay.”  
He kisses down Famous’s chest, stopping between his pecs to lick Famous’s nipples, one after the other. He hears the pleased moans coming out of Famous’s mouth. He goes down more licking the head of Famous’s cock, then licks down the side of his cock till he has Famous’s hairy balls in his mouth sucking on them gently. Famous is moaning and panting heavily. He brings his mouth back to Famous’s cock, deep throating Famous’s cock, sucking on it like candy. His head bobbing up and down Famous’s cock. He strokes his own cock as he’s sucking on Famous’s cock.

He stops taking his mouth off Famous’s cock, kneeling between his legs.  
“Can I fuck you, Famous?”  
“Y-Yes please do, Papa. I want your cock in my ass. Please Papa!”  
“Okay. Grab the lube from my bedside drawer.”  
Famous grabs the lube from his drawer, passing it to him. He opens the lube putting some on his own cock and on Famous’s asshole. He positions himself and slides his hard cock into Famous’s ass. Famous groans from the pressure. Famous has a smile on his face as he says, “Fuck me please, Papa.”  
He grins at Famous, thrusting into him in a steady rhythm. He goes a bit faster. He holds onto Famous’s legs firmly and licks Famous’s right toes then his left ones as he slams into him. He presses kisses up and down Famous’s feet. Famous is stroking his own cock and he ends up cumming on his sweat covered chest, panting afterwards.

He feels his cock tighten and he’s about to cum.  
“I’m gonna cum. Famous, my boy.”  
“Cum inside me, Papa.”  
He thrusts once last time as he shoots his load up inside Famous’s ass. He moans and groans till his breathing go back to normal. His cock softens and he pulls out. He lays down beside Famous, putting an arm around Famous, pressing a kiss on his cheek.  
“So how was your first time. Was I good?”  
“You were great, Papa.”  
“I haven’t had sex since the summer training camp with Match. He looked sexy in that pink speedo of his.”  
“I know that; I walked in on you two having sex in our hotel room. You took at least a dozen photos of Match in his speedo during the haunted house test.”  
He smiles at that. He wonders when Match will show up here. He said he’ll arrive in DenTech City before midnight. “I’ll love to kiss him and have sex with him again. Run my hands through his soft red hair and spank his ass too.”  
He sees Famous’s pouty red face.  
“Papa. I’ll love to watch you two have sex.”  
“Haha. Don’t say that. You, Match and I can fuck each other when he comes here. I know you and Match kissed and sucked each other’s cocks months ago when you used a Recovery Chip to bring back TorchMan.”  
“Match was very happy to have TorchMan back! And he’s a good kisser and has a nice cock.”  
“”You’re gonna make me jealous.”  
“R-really.”  
“Nah, I’m just joking. I wouldn’t mind having two boyfriends and boys to take care of, especially in bed. I’m a caring and concerned Papa at heart. I worry about Lan over every one of his NetSaver missions.” “Lan is very responsible for his age. I wouldn’t mind sharing you with Match.” Yuichiro ruffles Famous’s hair and presses a kiss on the man’s cheek. 

He gets off the bed to grab his laptop from his desk. He sits crossed legged on his bed; Famous sits upright next to him. He places his laptop on his clean towel on his lap. He opens his laptop opening up the photos gallery. He looks through all the pics of Match in his pink speedo during the summer training camp. He scrolls through to a few of Famous pouting on the beach.  
He looks at Famous, “Look, you are super cute when you pout.”  
Famous is blushing and looks away from the screen.  
“Can I suck your cock, Papa?!”  
“Of course, but first. Let me lick off the cum on your chest.”  
Famous nods laying back onto the mattress. He kneels on the bed, leaning his face down to lick up the cum on Famous’s chest. He swallows it all. He lays on his bed with his arms and legs spread, his cock half hard. Famous kneels between his legs and begins to suck his cock. He tugs on Famous’s hair gently, watching his boy suck his cock.  
“Famous. Good boy. Swallow my leftover load.”  
He’s about to cum again.  
“You want Papa’s cum, Famous.”  
Famous nods. He sees the look in his eyes.  
He orgasms shooting his load down Famous’s throat. Famous gulps it all down.

He pants, breathing heavily as Famous lays his head on his chest. His laptop rings and it’s a e-mail from Match.  
It says  
“Sorry Dr. Hikari, still on the plane from Jawaii Island. I won’t be able to make it to SciLabs until after midnight. I’ll stop by there in the morning around nine o’clock, after I get some rest. See ya later. Dr. Hikari. Papa.”  
He looks down at Famous.  
“Match won’t be coming till the morning. Guess we’ll have to wait to have our threesome till tomorrow.”  
“That’s okay. At least I get to spend the night cuddling you, Papa.”  
“Famous, I love you.”  
“Me too, Papa.”  
He and Famous share a kiss before falling asleep with Famous’s head on his chest and him caressing his man’s hair.


	2. Fiery Match

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Match returns home to DenTech City and reminisces about his sexual encounters with Famous and Dr. Hikari, Lan’s father.

Mr. Match is still on the plane as it’s an hour away from landing at DenTech City airport. He yawns as he’s super tired from the nearly five hour plane ride. He was supposed to arrive sooner so he can go over to SciLabs so he can try to Cross Fuse with TorchMan with a Synchro Chip. He runs his right hand through his long red hair, imagining Lan’s father and Famous taking turns caressing his hair. His cock tightens in his black jeans with a flame design on each leg. He gets out of his seat and goes into the small bathroom, locking it behind him. The thought of seeing Dr. Hikari and Famous again sends a thrill of pleasure down his spine and getting him hornier. He unbuckles his belt, then unbuttons and unzips his jeans. He pulls them down to his ankles as he palms his bulge with both hands, moaning softly to not be heard by people passing by the bathroom.

He unzips his jacket and runs his left hand up his gray long sleeved shirt pinching his nipples, one at a time for a few seconds each. His right hand is down his red briefs with gray waistband and lining, stroking his cock as he moans softly. He murmurs Lan’s father and Famous’s names.  
“Oh god. I can’t wait to see them both.”  
Match reminisces about the sexual encounter he had with them both, each separately. He kissed and sucked Famous’s cock a year ago; and he had sex with Lan’s father in the older man’s hotel room after his shift. 

He went to SciLabs to properly thank Famous for bringing back TorchMan for him. He entered SciLabs and met with Famous inside. He followed Famous to his office. He looked at Famous’s firm, squeezable ass as he walked behind him. Famous sat on his chair by his desk. He approached Famous sitting on the younger man’s lap as he kissed him a bit roughly. Famous kissed him back passionately, as he grind on top of Famous, the two of them were moaning and groaning between every kiss.

He got off Famous’s lap and quickly unbuckled his belt, then unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans pulling them and his red briefs down his hairy legs.  
“Ah, Famous. How about you suck my cock right here and now!”  
“Y-Yes Match. I’ll be glad to help you relax.”  
Famous kneeled in front of him. He felt Famous’s left hand massaging his balls and he moaned out loud as Famous sucked on his cock. He grabbed the back of Famous’s head gently so Famous can suck his cock, almost deep throating him. He was moaning and groaning yelling out Famous’s name. 

He was about to cum and he pulled his cock out of Famous’s mouth. He moaned as he shot a load of cum which Famous leaned forward and swallowed it all down. Famous licked his lips after, gazing at him with a grin.  
“You taste wonderful, spicy even, Match.”  
“You seem like a natural when you sucked me off. Haha. Now it’s my turn to return the favor.”  
He got down on his knees, his jeans and briefs around his ankles. He unbuckled Famous’s belt, then unbuttoned and unzipped Famous’s pants pulling them down his legs. He smirked and blushed at seeing Famous wearing a pair of red briefs with a orange waistband and lining. He leaned forward kissing Famous’s cock and sucking the younger man’s cock through his briefs. He looked up at Famous moaning and clutching on his desk chair and the young man was blushing a deep red. He continued to lick and suck on Famous’s cock getting his briefs wet with saliva. He stopped and pulled out Famous’s cock through the opening on his briefs, which was fully hard and leaking cum already. He put his mouth around Famous’s cock, sucking on it and tasting his sweet cum. He slide his left hand up the back of Famous’s briefs to finger Famous’s ass, putting two fingers inside his ass, sliding in and out. Famous moaned and said, “Oh god. I’m about to cum, Match. Take my load please.”  
“As you wish, Famous.”  
He said before Famous shot inside his mouth. He swallowed all of the young man’s cum. He stopped sucking on Famous’s cock and he stood up. He pulls up Famous by his shoulders. He kissed Famous as they shared a heated, passionate driven kiss tasting each other’s cum on their tongues. 

He broke the kiss as Famous collapsed back on his chair. He pulled up his briefs and jeans. He turned around and turned his head to smirk at Famous.  
“Thanks a lot for bringing back TorchMan for me. You’re a lifesaver, Famous. I’ll be thinking about you while on Jawaii Island. See ya laddie.”

He strokes his cock once more as he shoots a load, most of it getting on his hand and some on his pants. He pants, breathing in and out as he cleans himself up with some toilet paper. He pulls up his briefs and fastens up his pants and belt. He gets out of the small airplane bathroom and returns to his seat. 

An hour later, Match departs the plane with his duffel bag slung over his shoulder and his PET in his left hand. He goes to his apartment to take a nap. He’ll go to SciLabs in the morning. Inside his apartment, Match toes off his shoes and walks straight to his bedroom. He drops his duffel bag beside his bed and collapses on it face down. His PET on the pillow next to him. He turns around and strips off his clothes. He leaves on his red briefs with gray waistband and lining. He slides his right hand down into his briefs, stroking his cock as he remembers the intimate time he spent with Lan’s father during that one day, that summer.

He grabs the red dildo from his bedside drawer, bringing it to his mouth to suck on it. He stops sucking on his red dildo as he pulls down his briefs, exposing his ass with many red hair. He slides his dildo up his ass, fucking himself with it. He strokes his cock while he fucks himself with his dildo and closes his eyes, remembering that summer day two months ago. 

*

He was wearing a pink speedo and gray sandals. He spent the day working at MaHa Curry shop. He wore a red and brown apron shirt when he went to the haunted house at the top of the hill, getting scared and slide down a trap door to the hot springs near the beach. He relaxed with the others in the hot springs with a calm, happy smile on his face.

He went to the hotel and found Lan’s father sitting cross legged on the carpeted lobby sitting area with a laptop in his lap. Lan’s father was wearing his white lab coat, dark blue swim trunks and gray sandals. He approached him from behind and he was surprised to see what the man was looking at. He saw photos of himself on the laptop screen; a photo of his terrified face, a photo of him falling down the trap door, and most of the photos are of his crotch and ass in the pink speedo he’s wearing. So it was Lan’s father who spooked him and the others at the haunted house on the hill a hour ago. He tapped the man on his shoulder and Lan’s father jolt in surprise.  
“Oh hello. Mr. Match.”  
He stared at Lan’s father, the man’s brown eyes and hair, the glasses on his nose and the blush on his cheeks.  
He smirked at the man.  
“Like what you see, Dr. Hikari. I see you were staring at photos of my crotch and ass in my pink speedo.”  
“Yes I was. You do look extremely sexy wearing a pink speedo, Mr. Match.”

He stood in front of Lan’s father with his hands on his hips, his crotch in the older man’s face. Lan’s father has a blush on his face.  
“You wanna have some fun upstairs. You can touch my crotch and ass in my sexy speedo, then we can have sex. We can go to my room or yours.”  
“We can go to my room. Famous isn’t there right now; he’s at the beach with Lan and the kids.”  
He smirks at Lan’s father and reached out his hand, grabbing onto it. Lan’s father closed his laptop, putting it under his arm to follow him.

He followed Dr. Hikari up to his hotel room. Once inside the room, he shrugged off his apron shirt and sandals and he laid on the first bed with his legs spread and leaned back against the pillows. He watched Dr. Hikari placed his laptop on the desk and shrugged off his lab coat and sandals. Dr. Hikari got onto the bed and crawled to him till he’s kneeling in front of him. He put his arms around Dr. Hikari to pull him closer to him. He kissed Dr. Hikari as their kiss deepened. He felt Dr. Hikari’s right hand on his bulge and was caressing it fondly. He moaned as he broke their kiss.  
“Dr. Hikari, you are one great kisser. Just like Famous.”  
“Call me Yuichiro, Match.”  
“Okay. So Yuichiro do you want to suck each other’s cocks before we fuck each other on this bed.”  
“I’ll like that very much.”  
Yuichiro kissed him as they maneuvered their bodies so they are in the 69 position. He pulled down Yuichiro’s swim trunks and started sucking on the older man’s cock and fondling his balls with his left hand. He felt Yuichiro’s mouth on his speedo covered bulge, wetting the speedo with his saliva. Yuichiro pulled off his speedo then began sucking his cock. He shuddered with pleasure feeling Yuichiro, Lan’s father sucking on his cock. They stopped sucking on each other’s cocks before they could cum. Switching positions, Match knelt in front of Yuichiro and lifted his legs. He licked and sucked Yuichiro’s ass and loved hearing him moan and groan.

“Fuck my ass, Match. Shove your cock inside me and cum inside my ass.”  
He grabbed lube from the pocket on his apron shirt, and put some on his own hard cock and on Yuichiro’s ass. He slide his cock inside Yuichiro’s ass and began to fuck Lan’s father, slamming into him over and over. He put his hand on Yuichiro’s cock, stroking it for him, as he fucked him. Yuichiro put his hands on his shoulders to pull him down as they kissed passionately. Yuichiro moaned and groaned and panted with a lustful gaze in his brown eyes.

He slammed his cock into Yuichiro’s ass once more time before he came inside the older man’s ass. They both moaned and groaned as they kissed. He slid his cock out of Yuichiro’s ass, still leaking cum and got on his hands and knees on the bed.  
“Fuck me Yuichiro. Fuck my ass, please Papa.”  
“Okay, okay. My needy, horny boy.”  
Yuichiro got behind him and slide his cock inside him after putting lube on. He felt Yuichiro’s hands holding onto his waist as he thrusted into him, again and again at the same speed he fucked Yuichiro minutes ago. He moaned as he felt Yuichiro kissing his neck and whispered in his ear, “Open your mouth, Match. Such a good boy, aren’t you.”  
He opened his mouth and his own speedo was put in his mouth like a gag. He bit down on his speedo, licking and sucking on his speedo. He grunted with a bit of pain and pleasure as Yuichiro fucked him. He heard the door open and he glanced over to the doorway and saw Famous standing there with a grin on his face. A few minutes passed before Famous left and closed the door.  
“I’m gonna cum soon, Match. You want my load inside you boy.”  
“Yes. Cum inside me, Papa.”  
He felt Yuichiro kiss his cheek before he felt Yuichiro cum inside his ass. He moaned out loud and collapsed on the bed. Yuichiro laid beside him and he turned on his side to face him. They kissed as they laid in each other’s arms.  
*  
Match pulls out the red dildo out of his mouth, putting it beside him. He moans and pants as he shoots a load of cum which land on his chest, cum dripping down his thighs and cum between his pubic hairs. He licks up the cum on his fingers. He cleans his chest with his red briefs, tossing them onto the floor afterwards.  
“Famous. Yuichiro, Papa. I can’t wait to see them in the morning.”  
Match falls asleep with his right hand holding his cock and his left hand on his chest. 

That morning around nine, Match arrives at SciLabs and meets with Yuichiro and Famous at the testing lab. He hugs them both and kisses them.

He stands in the experiment room to attempt to Cross Fuse with TorchMan. He slot in the Synchro Chip into his PET as he’s successfully cross fuses with TorchMan.  
“Good job, Match. Your Synchro rates at very high. It’s a total success. I’m proud of you.”  
“Yes, very good indeed, Match.”  
Both of Yuichiro and Famous are smiling at him; Famous up in the viewing room and Yuichiro beside his other scientists.  
He grins at them both and mouths to them, I love you, Famous. Papa. 

Later that day, he and Famous go have dinner at Papa’s house. Yuichiro enters his house first then Famous and himself. They toe off their shoes by the door and put their socked feet into slippers; Yuichiro has green ones, Famous has orange ones and he has red ones. He and Famous follow behind Yuichiro into the living room and they find Lan, Yuichiro’s son laying across the couch asleep, and his PET on the coffee table.

“I’ll get dinner ready. You two can hang out in my bedroom until I’m finished in here.” Yuichiro says to him and Famous with a grin.  
He and Famous share a heated look with Yuichiro and each other.  
“Yes, sir. Papa.”  
He grabs onto Famous’s hand as they quickly walk into Yuichiro’s bedroom as they kiss each other passionately as they fall onto their Papa’s large bed. Running their hands over each other’s clothed bodies and squeezing each other’s asses.


End file.
